New Master
by MorphRingWise
Summary: In this story, we will see the first part of the old legend of the Morph Rings and how they work. We will see it through the eyes of this generation's Master, Donna Mai Wise, as she'll find out her new enemies and allies along the way. *I suck at these summary things
1. Where am I?

**MorphRingWise: Hello! This is my first story that I made, so please don't be harsh on me and that it's too short and that it's not really "Sonicy" and stuff.**

_There's a new Master for these rings, known as the Morph Rings... the blue hedgehog saved the rings of emotions... but he didn't save the rings of elements...which are the Morph Rings. These rings can transform you into anyone with self-respecting power, like the Fire Morph Ring can transform into Blaze. But finally, we found the new master of these rings...that girl...Donna Mai Wise_

"Why must my life be so hard?" said a young 12 year old girl." Vacation is going to end and school is going to start tomorrow, and I didn't even started on one of the pages on this packet!And they said you were wise, Donna Mai!" Donna said to herself. She then tried to finish the packet but fell asleep on the final page. What she didn't know was, is that she gotten an unexpected visitor."Hehehe...she doesn't even know I'm here..." As this creature gotten closer, he held on a piece of her clothing and teleported out of their.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh look he finally gotten her to that dimension...took him long enough." A lady said while looking at her rose mirror, seeing how well her fighters are doing.

**Going back to DM**

**'**I must be careful! I can't drop her on the grou-damn it!I did!' the creature thought. As he dropped her on the ground. She open her eyes to see that she was in Green Hill Zone and that she was a tan Fox! "Oh what the heck! This has to be a dream! This is impossible!" Donna cried out. "Hey lady, this is reality! Here, I'll pinch you to prove it!" The creature said pinching Donna and shocking her a bit. "Ow! You shouldn't have done that and you gave me an electric shock, you stupid black hedgehog!" Donna said while screaming at him. "Okay! That's it! The queen told me to be nice to you, but I'll take you to her the harder way! Electric Wave!"the hedgehog screamed out. When Donna heard this, she quickly did 2 backflips and quickly ran away from him. "Hey! Come back here! The queen will be pissed off if she found out if I let you got away!" He screamed. "I don't care what happens to you now!" she screamed back. While Donna was running, she began to look at the rings she has on her wrist. 'Huh, so this thing contains powers. That explains lots of things. Oh look there's a teleport button here! I must press it now before I get caught by him!' Donna thought. She quickly screamed out teleport while pressing on the button. "Damn it she gotten away!" he said to himself. "Now the queen is going to kill me. Hopefully not literally."

**Where Donna Mai teleported**

"AHHHHHHHH!"Donna Mai screamed before face planting onto the concrete. 'How the heck does Sonic survives all of these face plants? Heh, maybe it's because of cartoon logic.' "When Donna Mai finally recovered from her face plant, she begin to look around. 'Huh, I must be in Station Square. Though this thing is still in my head, why did he took me here? Is it because of **his **queen?' Donna Mai thought.


	2. New Encounter

_** From the previous chapter...**_

_ 'Huh, I must be in Station Square. Though this thing is still in my head, why did he took me here? Is it because of **his **queen?' Donna Mai thought._

** Continuing with Donna...**

"Why was I sent here? I don't even belong in this universe!" Donna said to herself, "And look! It's freakin' midnight! Nobody is even awake at this time of day!"

"I guess I'll need to find a place to sleep. But where the heck am I going to sleep at!" Donna said almost screaming. Donna then continued walking through Station Square looking for a hotel until she actually remembered that the currency here was rings. "Damn it! I don't have freakin' rings!"

"Donna, calm down, you're going to be fine... just calm down..." Donna said to herself again, "Trying to remember your past might make this worse. But my friends, I still remember them...If only I can see them again...I might not be getting mad easily and they might keep calm. **Might.**Maybe I should just go to the forest. Nobody would notice me there at least."

_ Donna then went to the forest and slept there having her tail as a blanket._

** Next Morning...**

Donna Mai then woke up oddly very early in the morning. She felt cold still and her clothes looked a bit dirty, and it kinda made her feel like a homeless person, but she went back to Station Square. "So this is what it is like in Station Square," Donna said strollin' by one of the many stores in Station Square. "I wonder where the park is." Donna said,"If I go there, hopefully I can find out what these _rings_ do. And plus, I won't look like a weirdo. They aren't many Mobians around here at this time of day, right?"

** Once Donna gotten to the park...**

"Okay," Donna sighed, "Just look into this wrist ring and find out what the heck it does."

"Well, time to fiddle with this thing."

** After Donna was done fiddlin' with the wrist ring...**

"WTF?!"Donna said almost screaming, "So what my damn right powers are in this,uh, universe, is telekinesis, hydrokinesis, and damn right transforming into a different person, I mean Mobian, or something!?"

"Damn it! Don't scream out loud Donna, it's like 6:30," Donna said looking at where the sun is rising. Because of that, Donna Mai just went back to the forest, the only area that she feels safe in and practically the only area she knows other than

** At the forest...**

'Hopefully I don't bump into someone around this forest.' Donna said to herself. "Damn it, Donna! You're probably going to jinx it." Donna then stopped to see if anyone is around her. "Okay, good, I didn't jinx it like what I usually do." Donna then continued walking in the forest.

"Imagine I sawn Slender Man here. Huh! Though I would probably get killed instantl-Owwwwwww!" When Donna went to see who she bumped into, she sawn a blue hedgehog to the left of her. "Seesh, watch you're going hedgehog! You hit me on the left arm!" Donna said to him, almost screaming at him.

"Well, sorry! I need to see my friend, Tails! Sorry, I gotta go now!" He said. "Hey! Come back here!" Donna said screaming to the now funning away hedgehog.

"Wait, wasn't that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Donna said questioning herself.

After finally bringing herself back to reality, she began running after him.

"Hopefully nobody's watching me chase after him because they'll think I'm like Amy Rose..." Donna mumbled.

**_ Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update this for a while! I'm just the type of person who doesn't update that much. Hopefully you people like the story!_**


End file.
